Endless Love, Precious Memories
by myself storyteller
Summary: "It won't be happen. Do I regret my own decision? I'm being torned of two loves. Who is my real love?"  A fic of a triangle love. Yuuki, Kaname, & Zero.  Read and review please..


**Endless Love, Precious Memories**

**By :**

Ruicchi Hime

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

**A/N :** You'd better read chapter 60 and 61. I made this based on those chapters.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV :**

_I knew when I fell.. I wouldn't come back again twice.._

Sunday, 9.00 a.m.

The warm morning touched my cold skin and it woke me up. I found myself lying on my own bed. The bed was stained with my blood. Kaname drank it last night as my punishment. I remembered when I was attacked by Touma, a pureblood. I coughed blood and the last thing I remembered, was the warmness of an old friend, Zero. He brought me on his shoulder. It was so gentle, I felt it. But, Zero and I, we wouldn't go back like our past, would us?

It was when we were still guarding the Cross Academy. The day, the memories.. they were flowing through my whole body. I missed his smile, his cold behaviors, I longed for his kindness. I was a clumsy and troublesome human. It was a part of myself. But the one I saw on the mirror, was an arrogant pureblood who ate her own human side and hurted Zero, both physic and mental, so badly.

The beauty, pale skin, long brown hair, a pair of reddish brown eyes. This was the real me. I had to accept it. The reality.

This was my decision. I couldn't regret it. I used to back to my lover's side. It meant that I had to do sacrifices. If I chosed to live with Zero and chairman, I would never see Kaname again. I've loved him a long time, since I was a child. My eyelids closed as I touched the mirror.

* * *

**Zero..**

**How was he? Is he okay? Did he—**

_Yuuki, you shouldn't think of those things! You've made your own decision, didn't you?_

**Yes.. I am.**

_Still you regret for it?_

**A bit..**

_Such a foolish thing, you've got to choose only a man as your lover!_

_You're so greedy!_

**Okay, say it. Yes! I'm such a greedy girl! Now what? You don't know my feelings!**

_Yes , I am! I am your heart!_

**You're a heart of a vampire! A pureblood's.**

_What's wrong with it?_

**My human's heart have feelings for Zero. Not my vampire's heart..**

_Your human side had been gone for a long time Yuuki. _

**Not with my human's heart.**

_How funny! So you have two hearts , huh? _

_Really funny, Yuuki!_

**That's who I am. Any complain with it?**

_Do what you want to do. I won't interfere anything from now on._

**That's cool.

* * *

**

I opened my eyes and looked back at the door. A sudden silhouette surprised me.

Kaname onii-sama. He leaned on the wall and crossed his hand.

"Yuuki, are you awake?"

A smile graved on my face. "Yes, I am onii-sama. What's wrong?".I asked as my hand touched his cheek.

He closed his eyes and bent down at me. His lips met mine and he hugged me at the same time. My fingers ran through his soft shoulder-length dark brown hair and caressed it.

"Yuuki, I've told you about this, didn't I? Don't go outside while I'm gone..". His eyes showed his sadness. I couldn't help myself to see it.

_**Why am I so selfish? How could I love two men at once? I'm sure Kaname onii-sama has felt these feelings when he drank my blood.**_

I sighed and looked at his face.

"I'm sorry, Kaname onii-sama…"

_**Sorry.. it was the same thing that I always said.

* * *

**_

My eyes met his . I couldn't catch his thoughts. He was so mysterious, even for me.

"Yuuki, do you still remember the incident? When you were there with Zero?"

"Yes.. I do.. Why do you ask about it, onii-sama?"

I had a bad feeling about this.

He sharpened his gaze on me. It made my body shivered successfully.

"I realized something when I drank your blood last night.."

"…..What..is it?"

I moved my eyes from his gaze but he quickly gripped my chin and forced me to look at his eyes.

"Your feelings for him.."

* * *

_To be continued~_

_

* * *

_

A/N : What do you think about this fic guys? Just tell it.. by reviewing this chapter.. XD

Hope for your kindness to review .. W


End file.
